Fading Colors
by Lirara xox
Summary: Anaki Kygoshin's little sister has died, and she is now trully alone. Along with her Uncle trying to pair her off with any rich man that breathes she has to deal with the fact that maybe her father's death... Was murder. Can the Host club bring Anaki back to reality and give her some hope? Or will she forever be lost in her world of darkness? (Sequel to Merely Associates)
1. Chapter 1: Adjusting to Reality

** _ Fading Colors_**

* * *

** Chapter One: Adjusting to Reality.**

The sun is shining but in my heart there is no sun, as I watch my only family be tossed into cold isolation six feet underground I know that I am now perminantly alone and it kills me. Rich people every where surrounding her grave, people she barely knew and thats when I feel like shit and know I'm going to hit rock bottom soon because she's gone and I'm still here. A bottle of champane is being passed around and the people all murmur condolances their wine glasses being filled to the brim and it pains me to see that they don't offer me any.

I'm a minor, they say and pass it along to the next adult. And I can't feel the urge to cuss them out in my mind because I can't find the strength to care. Everyone's wearing all black and I know Nia would probably hate it, she loves... Loved, color. And I want to puke using pass tense pains me, I just want to rip my own heart out. I stare straight ahead letting the world suffocate me in its black and white realizing that there is no color. Only shades of black and white so bleak they hurt my eyes to look at them.

"She was so gentle".

Bullshit, you barely knew her. She could beat your ass and write a romantic poem all at the same time. And than I realize who said she was gentle, my uncle so I keep my face that stiff mask and try not to let my inner thoughts appear upon my face. I can feel people staring at me and boring into my back with their eyes because they know who I am, and they feel sorry for me or are just interested in the fabric on my back, which ever it is I don't really care. I can still remember what my Uncle had said to me this morning on my way down the stairs, I had chosen to put on one of my few dresses a black lace bodice and a poofy bottom from my mid section to just above my knees and a pair of black converses. I hate heels and always will.

"You look beautiful Anaki", his eyes lingered on me for to long... And I felt sick.

He stepped forward running a hand gently down my cheek and walked away his touch burned... It felt wrong and I didn't like it.

I still don't like it swallowing and wrapping the black button up sweater tighter around me the cold winter breeze cut me down a size. And brought me back down to earth looking around I could see everyone was retreating back to their limos and fancy cars, and I was still staring at the hole in the ground as I stood there I felt a cold hand press against my shoulder blade I quickly turned around to discover Kyoya the dark haired Ootori had a solenm look on his face it was sort of depressing really.

"I am trully sorry for your loss Anaki... I know how much she meant to you", that bastard said and I felt like smacking him. How many times had I heard that in a life time? How many funerals... I swallowed allowing myself to feel for a moment.

"Oh? Is that from Daddy dearest or are you just trying to win my favor? Suddenly get some compassion when I'm seen as a prize in your father's eyes or something Kyoya?"

"No... That was from me and the host club"

Great job Anaki. This is why we don't jump to conclusions... I'm such a fucking idiot! Looking behind Kyoya I peeked at the hosts Tamaki and the twins who were hiding behind Kyoya's limo hoping I didn't see them while Huni, Mori, and Haruhi were standing around uselessly, hands in pockets and trying to come up with pathetic conversation in the awkward silence I could so clearly see between them.

I looked back up at Kyoya and swallowed... These people really do care about me... I don't know why but I flung myself forward and hugged him, it felt good to be close to someone without them trying to hit me he hugged me back. the Shadow King hugged me back!

I felt his breath against my ear before he spoke quietly,

"I don't think I need to win your favor Anaki. I think this shows I already have it", I blushed embaressed letting him go back to the hosts trying to hide my embarressment.

Danm it! Why is he so infuriating?!

I stood there like an idiot before I saw a familiar shape in the shadows of a tree in the grave yard...

"Neko-kun?" I said raising my voice as the wigged boy turned to me with a straight lined face he nodded and I came forward meeting him in the shadows with an eerie feeling of almost disturbed solitude about him. He satdown in the grass beneath tree and patted the ground next to him signaling me to do the same, so I did. I rarely saw Neko-kun around anymore he was literally in the shadows half the time and because of the host club I was in the light almost 24/7.

"I hate to see you like this", he murmured his usual sadistic and twisted tone gone. And it scared me to hear him like this so with drawn and raw.

"I can't help it anymore, everything hurts" I murmured back.

He took both my arms in his hands pulling up the sleeves and skimmed them with a gentle touch. "You've always been so violent, i knew you were doing it the moment I layed eyes on you that day in school"

"I-I... I can't help it, it feels good. I'm sorry" I lied through my teeth I wasn't sorry, not at all.

He just shook his head and pulled me onto his lap, "Darkness will encircle your soul and eat you from the inside out Anaki, you'll feel dead inside and everything will become a pain. You'll cut a little deeper each time un'till it stops hurting and when the hurting stops so does your heart"

I nodded, "I know... I'm sorry... I'll stop"

"... Don't lie to me."

"Fine, I'm sorry you feel that way but I like it Nekozawa. It helps..." I felt suffocated.

He ran a hand through my ever growing hair and sighed, "Anaki... Please, try to stop"

I nodded silently. What else could I do? Say no? No. I couldn't do that or he'd tell someone and than I'd be even deeper in shit and it'd be terrible, so I just agreed.

Maybe everyone will stop bugging me if I agree with him... And be who they want me to be. Maybe I should stop being different and just blend in.

* * *

**Authorsnote: Alright here it is! The first chapter to Fading Colors! Hope you like it! Love you and thanks for the input!**

** - Lirara xox**


	2. Chapter 2: The Lime Green hair

_**Fading Colors**_

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Lime green hair.**

"Anaki-kun, go to the dance with me" I stopped in the main corridor, what girl would be so close to me that they'd call me that?

I turned to look at her.

Girls whispering behind my back awaiting my response. I studied the girl in front of me, she was pretty... Like way to fast for her own good pretty. the knid of girl who could throw herself at anyone and get whatever she wished with a flutter of her eyelashes. And she probably thinks that because of this, because I'm the so called "Bad boy type" that I'll go with her just because there are rumors swirling around that I'm some sort of playboy.

I blame the twins, they probably started those rumors to instill my "Bad boy" image.

Her shoulder length black hair was tossed behind her shoulder, "Well? Don't just stand there!" Rude, snarky, and probably a bully.

"Sorry, but no thanks." I turned away but my hand was grabbed and she pulled me to wear I was looking at her again.

"Why not?!" Her face was red and full of embaressment, she probably approached me in this large crowd just so she could make herself look good. Pitiful. Its to bad I don't have time to play with her emotions for a bit, but Mr. Suoh would kill me.

"Because, your not my type. Now screw-... Leave me be will you? I have to go to the office" I snatched my hand from her steel grip and walked off, that'll shoot her ego down a level.

"Ms. Kygoshin, this is Gabriel Matthews he is a new stuent all the way from Barcelona, Spain. I was going to have my son show him around but he asked for you."

Mr. Suoh was a bit suspiscious as he spoke to the young teen but didn't say anything of it. He was curious as he looked at Anaki and Gabriel who both looked alike, Anaki was in black jeans instead of the school's manditory slacks, chains hanging from her ripped jeans. She had on a white tshirt underneath her light blue sports jacket, atleast she was wearing shoes he noticed... Converses but shoes to the least.

Gabriel was not what he'd expected though, picture perfect grades and a high IQ score had led him to think of him as looking one way, but the boy wasn't... What he'd expected at all. Lime green hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin which wasn't so bad... the spiky, fluffy hair gave Mr. Suoh a slightly differed feeling but Ouran was an open and loving school.

Atleast, he'd always tried to convince himself that it was, both Anaki and Gabriel had multiple piercing up and down their ears while Anaki had a lip ring he had lip studs... or whatever he assumed they were called, snake bites? Yes, he was quite sure thats what they were.

Gabriel had a pair of large hello kitty glasses intangled in his hair, safety pins up and down his shirt collar, and even pink nail polish on his fingers. It was interesting really but Mr.

Mr. Suoh tried not to stare to much and merely smiled.

"What do you think Anaki? Will you take the job?"

"Do I have to?" She said rolling her eyes.

"Yes I'm afraid you do, now get out of here and go to class" Mr. Suoh laughed sort of apoligeticly towards Gabriel who merely shrugged in response.

"Aw come on Mr. Suoh, don't be so cold! I'll probably be back later anyways knowing me" Anaki smirked and leaned against a near by chair.

Mr. Suoh sighed helplessly, " Come now try to stay ut of trouble while your with him okay? Now go to class!" He pushed her and the boy out the door with an exasperated look and closed the door behind the two saying a quick prayer,

"Please don't let her come back to my office later..."

"So... Uh my name's Anaki Kygoshin, your name is Gabriel Matthews", Anaki said factually looking down at the shorter boy. Which was odd considering she was of medium hight for her age being a girl and he was a boy! he would probably about an inch shorter than Haruhi even!

"Guess so, want some?", The scene looking kid muttered popping a peice of gum in his mouth and blowing a large bubble.

Anaki took a piece of gum from his hand and started to chew on it herself in flourish as they walked down the large halls, "So, what do you think of Ouran so far Gabriel?"

"You can call me Gabe, and its cool..." He said quietly sort of shying away.

"You know you don't have to lie to me, theres no one who hates this school more than me.." And maybe Haruhi.

"I don't particuarly enjoy it or anything it feels like a fancy fucking prison or something you know?" He swept his green bangs out of his eyes and looked up at me.

"Yeah, I've always thought of it like that to. Of course I hate all school anyways so it doesn't really matter one way or another" I smirked and he sort of laughed in return. He stopped walking for a moment and swallowed waiting as Anaki did the same turning to him with a confused glance.

"I just want you to know Anaki that even though I'm supposed to be fighting for your love and everything, if it turns out that I don't like you I'll kick you ass out on the curb. Just because I'm supposed to be competing for you doesn't mean I actually want you. I'm only doing this for my kingdom, I don't actual like you and if you prove that your a good person and are worthy of my aduration, then I shall except you and work hard to have you as my own"

Anaki stared at him for a moment before she swallowed gatheirng her wits about her, "I don't really want to be in this situation either, and your the one who's ass will get kicked to the curb"

Gabe stared with surprise never having been talked to in such a manner before he nodded, "Okay, I can deal with that"

...


	3. Chapter 3: Just the Beginning for Byōnin

**_Fading_**_**Colors ** _

**Chapter Three: Just the Beginning for Byōnin**

* * *

Dreams are sometimes mere figments of reality our mind makes to handle a situation we're going through. They can be a look into your past or even a random sequence of events that happen after watching too much anime or even reading too much manga.

This is not the dreams that were spiraling through a reclusive and dark mind, no. Not at all, this person was having dreams of his past.

More like nightmares.

* * *

_"He's pathetic and weak, how am I supposed to give the company to a boy who passes out every ten minutes and can barely think straight!" The older male looked at his wife, searing frustration pouring from him like buckets of water._

_"Than don't, give it to our daughter sweetheart. She's beautiful and smart though being the youngest she's the indefinite option don't you think?" The woman tossed her chocolate-brown curls over one shoulder and smirked._

_ "A woman?! Have you lost your mind woman!? She's nothing like me and is to soft, there is no way I'm passing it along to her, both of those children aren't even mine!" The husband slammed his wine glass down on the desk and rubbed his temples stray thoughts leaking through his mind._

_ "Well, you married me so that makes them both legally yours. Besides they both need a father figure in their lives especially Byōnin you know how he is, so quiet and secluded..." The woman took long strides towards her husband and ran a hand through his dark hair._

_..._

_ As this conversation continued a boy listened through the door that led to the halls outside, he was weak and small for his age. But he'd never heard his parents speak of him this way before... Never._

_..._

_ "I guess your right Byōnin acts more like a girl than a growing boy, I never understood what was up with that whole sketching thing of his..." The man said sighing in defeat._

_ The mother nodded in agreement leaning against the desk with one hand, "I don't know who taught him how to draw anyhow, the boy is just strange; Byōnin is so... delicate you'd think he was a girl if you didn't look at him properly. Spend some time with him and see if you can change him... Please?"_

_ The step father nodded accepting, "I don't know what I can possibly do to change the fag, but if it makes you happy sweetheart... Fine"_

_ The very child they were talking about stood outside the door listening and holding his chest tears streaming down his mud green eyes. H-How could they call him these things? They'd always said that they were proud of him and loved him... That was when the sickly boy coughed and regretted it soon when the study door opened to show an angry eyed step-father and disappointed mother. The older man pulled the 6-year-old boy up by his shirt collar, dragging him in the room and forcing him to stand up straight in the room._

_ "You dare to spy on your mother and I you little brat? Alright, pull down your pants" The man barked as he slipped off his belt in anger._

_ The boy began to cry and looked to his mother who looked away, "Just do as he says sweetie, it'll be fine"_

_Byōnin nodded shaking in fear as he did so, clenching his teeth around the collar of his shirt in pain as lick after lick slapped against his frail body. He muttered soothing words to himself as it was done so squeezing his eyes shut tight holding onto his mother's words at the fourteenth lick smacked him,_

_ "It will be fine, it will be fine" sobs racked his body and he fell forward to his knees as his stepfather grabbed him up yet again._

_ "Weak!"_

_ "Pathetic!"_

_ "Fat bastard!"_

_ "Ugly fag!"_

_ Byōnin took it thinking this was a one time affair, only something that would happen if he was bad. If he didn't do as Mommy and Daddy told him, but he was wrong._

_ So wrong._

* * *

_ ..._

Byōnin Kygoshin otherwise known as Anaki's cold Uncle awoke from his nightmarish past that always seemed to haunt him at night and stared at the ceiling of the large room,

"It was only the beginning"

He muttered to himself as his terror filled memories swallowed him whole.

* * *

** Authorsnote: I hope you all liked it, I know I did. We'll have more of his past in the chapters too come. I just wanted to do this because if your going to abuse your own niece there has to be a reason... There just has to be, too me. So as I continue with these flashbacks and memories please tell me what you thought in the reviews and also question.**

** (BTW: Byōnin means Sick in the Japanese language)**

** How many of you would like to have mini side characters so that I can have names and looks for Anaki's customers? If you'd like that please tell me in the reviews and PM me or just put in the review what your customer character would look like! Love you all and please fave, follow, and review to those who are just now reading this!**

** - Lirara xox**


	4. Chapter 4: The Answered Question

_**Fading Colors**_

**Chapter Four: The Unanswered Question**

* * *

The hosts were all gathered at their table in the cafeteria watching as Anaki and Gabriel fingers glued to their phones texted each other like two... Lovers.

Anaki would text something and then Gabriel's phone would vibrate, he'd pick it up laugh, smirk, or merely stay emotionless and text back. Anaki was always emotionless when she texted which freaked out the hosts except for Kyoya and Mori of course, because her text would usually make Gabriel burst into laughter or start gagging and look over at one of the hosts like "WTF is wrong with you?".

So it was obvious the two were talking about them, and it was least to say getting awkward for some and agitating to others.

"~So Gabriel. Your friends with our Anaki-kun huh? Or something else?~" The twins said starkly looking the smaller boy up and down.

"Because if you are I'll attack you! MY daughters are very precious to me! And if you so much as look at her the wrong way I'll" Tamaki said going into defensive father mode, while Anaki frowned sending a text to the lime green haired boy.

"Please, I'm sure their merely associates of sorts Tamaki calm your self, and stop being a drama queen." Kyoya glanced at his "friend/annoyance", who gave him a cold glance back.

"Your one to talk", Tamaki muttered under his breath which earned him looks from his fellow friends around him... They'd never heard Tamaki stand up for himself, pout and cry yes.

But talk back to Kyoya?

No.

"What was that I didn't quite catch that, your ego was being to loud" Kyoya said setting the cup of water that was in his hand down and looking over at the blond.

"At least, my ego isn't fake" Tamaki said bitterly back.

"Fake? Look up the word fake in the encyclopedia and you'll get your picture underneath it Tamaki"

"Fake? Fine. But aren't you the one with no emotions at all? At least I put forth some effort", Tamaki replied back and smirked.

"Are you admitting finally that you are a fake Tamaki?" Kyoya said stiffly trapping Tamaki in his own words.

"Guys -" Haruhi began but was cut off by a halt gesture from Kyoya.

"Go on Tamaki, say it" he smirked.

"Fine I'm fake... But you avoided the question" Tamaki said with all seriousness his hands clenched in fists beneath table trembling. Anaki looked between Tamaki and Kyoya in bewilderment... Were the two closest people in the world actually arguing?

"And what would that be drama queen?" Kyoya replied in a bored tone.

"Aren't you the one without emotions?" The violet eyed teen said once more before vigorously standing to his feet and walking off leaving his tray untouched, a dark aura surrounding him. The girls around them looked on wavering unsure of what was going on but feeling sorry for Tamaki and a shocked looking Kyoya all the same, the raven haired teen pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and scoffed unsure of what to say.

Anaki snorted rolling her eyes, "What a big happy family" And with that her and Gabriel gathered their things walking off.

"Great job sempai, great job" Haruhi said shaking her head in disdain to not long after leave with the twins in tote who just rolled their eyes at the older male.

Huni and Mori looked at each other before Huni looked back at Kyoya, "Don't worry Kyo-chan... Everybody has problems sometimes..." And he left with his giant friend Mori who patted a lost looking Kyoya on the back. Once alone Kyoya himself wasn't sure of what to think which just didn't happen to him.

He wasn't ever lost for words...

But he was now. Why?

Kyoya pulled out his phone and texted a message to the blond it was quick and deliberate.

_An answer to your question:_

_ I don't no anymore._

_ - Kyoya O._

* * *

"Maybe I am an idiot"

This thought spun through Tamaki's mind as he stepped into the dark abandoned library known to the other students as Library #4 and often thought cursed because of the fact that Nekozawa and his followers were often spotted flitting around this area of the school. But at the moment Tamaki just wanted to walk around without being fangirl mobbed so this was his best bet.

The halls were dark and lit by candles, blackout curtains covered the windows, and antique gothic wallpaper covered the walls in dark melodious colors. As Tamaki continued on he started to get scared, he wasn't the best guy to be hanging out with if you wanted to watch a scary movie just ask Kyoya or any member of the host club for that matter.

As Tamaki continued on though he was thoroughly scared, he kept hearing a lot of noises like people walking around and closely behind him but soon found no one was there along with cold breezes and large spider web. Tamaki gulped stopping and looking around with wide eyes as the sound of light footsteps sounded behind him in the distant darkness

"H-Hello? Anyone there?" Tamaki's delicate voice cracked and he squealed as a shadow sheathed figure crashed into him.

"N-Nekozawa-" Tamaki began but was thoroughly surprised when the hood was removed to show a wide-eyed Gabriel, "What are you doing?" The blond said disapprovingly trying to sound more manly and less frightened.

"Tamaki-sempai... Tamaki-sempai! Thank goodness, I'm so fucking lost its more twisted than taking 52 knife's to the face okay?!" The lime green haired Lolita exclaimed, pushing his hello kitty frames up his face with one hand and hugging Tamaki around the waist with the other and sniffling.

Tamaki was a bit fazed at first but patted the scene boy on his head and replied confidently, "Do not worry! I have this! I know this school like the back of my... Hand! We'll be out of here soon enough!"

"If you say so.." The boy replied letting go and wiping his wide gray eyes.

"Wait... Wasn't Anaki supposed to show you around!? Where'd she go?" Tamaki said with confusion.

Gabriel rubbed one arm coughing in one arm, "W-Well, she ... Ran out of gummy worms and than ditched me to go get some with Hikoaru and Kaoru at the store. I don't think that ditched me exactly more, forgot. I'm a very forgettable person though so its understandable."

Tamaki face-palmed but quickly caught up on what the boy had carelessly through into the conversation... forgettable. "Your not forgettable! Hey I rarely remember people's names, and yet I remembered yours!"

(sadly this was a true fact, Tamaki did have an awful memory. Thats why he called every girl he saw Princess, sly right? Yeah you know it is. Don't denie it, Tamaki's a King and a damned good one at that ;D)

"Really? Anaki was right you can be nice when you want to be" Gabriel said running a hand through his hair.

"She said that! My daughter loves me! She said she loves her Daddy! ... This is a huge step in our relationship" Tamaki said giddily.

"Well that's über for ya! I'm glad your family is so well put together!" Gabriel said grabbing Tamaki by his shirt tail as the taller boy began to lead them towards what he believed was the way out of the horror story side of Ouran's campus building.

"Yes it is isn't it? ... Well almost you see my wife and I are having problems..." Tamaki said sighing distraught.

"That is max-volume terrible, my parents had problems... My Dad just turned my mom into a servant and got a new wife! Maybe you should do that!" The boy said a little to giddily, surpassing even Huni's level of innocence as he did so throwing such probably horrifying moments for himself out into the open.

O.O

"...No, no I could never divorce someone! That is just... Terrible! For now I need something to take my troubles away something to keep my sprits up in this terrible situation"

"Of course! I need someone who I can relate to. They need to be happy like me, understanding, and be willing to get out there and do as I say", Tamaki said a prodding a gleam in his eyes.

"Hmm, someone that you could just casually talk to and completely get along with. Someone who would trust you no questions asked..." The scene Lolita murmured to himself thinking still.

"Of course! YOU! You'll be the perfect addition to my family!" Tamaki shouted twisting around and picking up the light boy in his arms and carrying him like a baby.

"Oh! YAYYYYYY- Wai, WHA?" Gabriel said realizing what Tamaki had said now once coming out of his dream relm that he often frequented to for short visits when a conversation bored him.

"But what would you be good as... Lets see here you have me:

the DAD!

Kyoya: Mommy,

Haruhi: my daughter,

Hikaru and Kaoru...: more like devilish next door neighbors that come over and spy through your daughters windows and have parties with loud music just to anger you,

Mori and Huni: Also neighbors but more of the type that you invite to nice holiday parties and that really treat you with respect.

OMG! I have it! i know what you should be in our family Gabriel!" The King exclaimed putting the boy out at arm's length in his hands looking him in the eyes.

"I... I uh", He began to stutter unsure of how to repond.

Tamaki looked him serious in the eyes beforeputting one hand on his head and running fingers through lime green locks.

"Will you be my puppy?"

Gabriel swallowed and began hyperventilating, "Y-Y-your pup-ppy? ... Can I wear puppy cosplay to school?"

Tamaki's eyes widened, "I'm sure I can convince my father! You'd look adorable!"

"Deal!" Gabriel said before rubbing his head against Tamaki's chest.

"KAWAII!" Tamaki exclaimed happily"

* * *

** Authorsnote: Hope you likey.**

** - Liraraxox**


	5. Chapter 5: Life, it's Cruel

_** Fading Colors**_

**Chapter 5: Life, its Cruel **

* * *

As the two now man and man's best friend continued to walk about with happy words to exchange and ideas of friendship thrown about they soon discovered that Tamaki did not know this school as well as he thought. For they had reached a dead end, now by this tie Tamaki went into hysterics which annoyed Gabe who began to poke him in the side with his foot telling him to stop sulking before he wasted the rest of Gabriel's precious life away and such. This of course caused Tamaki to start crying even harder before throwing himself into an endless depression.

After awhile of this mess Gabriel found himself annoyed with the boy and decided that he' go find a way out on his own and then bring help back for Tamaki. The blond was at first defiant about this idea complaining about what he saw happen to people who split up in horror movies, but he eventually gave in and let the lime greened student go look for another way out of the dark labyrinth.

As the boy began to try to retrace his steps in a frantic rush of jump scares and screams he found that he too was utterly lost. And that's when he found it, a puppet. It was an adorable little cat: beige or a light yellow color with angered looking eyes and a small mouth, he almost placed it on his hand but decided against it deciding that whoever's this thing's owner was might not appreciate this reason and merely held it in his hand. The thing reminded him of a pet cat he'd had when he lived back at the palace... Which was later cooked by one of his ratty little brothers but yeah.. It was cute.

Being kinda of girly and enjoying more of his own sex then girls were two of the reasons why his father had sent him here. To make him more "manly" or whatever that meant but he didn't mind to much, the castle was full of his family and people who loved him but... This was good to, though extremely lonely and depressing moving to an apartment by himself was teaching him to... Learn responsibility! Yeah!

No. And this was one of the reasons of why,he was lost in a cold, dark place with no one there to guide him because he was an idiot. He'd left his only friend, the only one who knew a lick about this school behind which was a huge mistake! He had been stupid.

Again, he really needed to think things through! IDIOT!

The scene boy scolded himself harshly and sighed going to sit on the floor and lean against the wall of the hall he was in rejecting any further efforts.

"Oh Beezelnef? Where have you gone off to my friend?" A twisted voice spoke out from the darkness and Gabe shivered pressing himself against the wall in fear of what would happen now.

Foot steps approached in which the boy curled up pressing his chin into his knees and swallowing as each heavy foot slapped against wood and he clenched his eyes shut in fear, he thought they were gone after a moment for they stopped but when he opened his eyes he saw legs and brought the puppet to his chest in fear.

"Oh? Oh I see a scared little boy has wandered into my domain how interesting. Like Alice, Alice in Wonderland, which version of Alice do you read? The one I read is good, she dies. But that's the best part little boy"

More sinister laughter and Gabriel was grabbed roughly by his shoulder to his feet. It was little to say that he was afraid, no he was

TERRIFIED. But Gabriel was good at distracting himself and other people, it was a bad habit he'd attired from shoving work off to other people as a youngster and even now.

"Alice in Wonderland, more like Returns to Madness. Ever heard of it? It's a game you should play it, it'd be right up your alley" the boy said chipper.

"Oh? Maybe I shall, though T.V light is not the best for my skin. Light burns me something horrible I'm afraid, what about you? You seem to have the brightest hair I have set eyes upon" Nekozawa said with a smirk

Gabe could feel embarrassment eating at him but ignored the feeling, He'd been caught making out with the court jester before this he could handle.

"I'm fine with the light, I'm more of a day time vampire you know? I like to be able to see my prey clearly, who knows how your prey could look if your running about in the dark like you"

"You're an amusing creäture of light, how old are you?"

**(BTW: Wallflower quote from Sunako, never watched Wallflower watch it! its an awesome anime you'll love it if your into sort of comedy, shojo, dark manga!)**

"How old am I? ... Damn... Sixteen I believe, I'm in class 2A you?" The boy asked putting one hand on his hip.

"Oh how interesting... yes, yes, I am in class 3B Umehito . You should join the Dark Magic club we're always looking for new members." Nekozawa said while pulling out a doll that looked awfully a lot like Tamaki... And smirking.

Gabriel rubbed one arm not sure of how to respond but thought about what he was considering, sure he wasn't the best at doing much of... Anything really that's why he was here living with his guard/handler Kanade Rose, she was who Gabriel was being forced to live with at the moment. Mostly because she had some pretty awesome martial arts skills not too mention an extreme hate for bullies which Gabe seemed to attract like flies to the undead.

** (Special thanks to i'm awesome at singing, who's been really patient while I get all of my facts straight and butt in gear for the arrival of her O.C Kanade Rose)**

"Every new member gets a free Beezelnef puppet..." The older male began.

"W-Well... How cute is this puppet exactly?" Gabriel said a bit shallowly, okay okay maybe its not the best to join some random club that he knew nothing about. But if the puppet was adorable... Could you blame the guy?

"It's a tannish yellow cat with squinted blue eyes and- " Nekozawa began but interrupted by the sight of his puppet being held out in front of him by the small green haired boy.

"Would this happen to be it?" Wide gray eyes asked with a tilted head and Nekozawa found a warmth unusual to his usual facade reaching up and around his cheeks causing the caped crusader to chuckle a bit nervously as he took the puppet in hand.

"Th-Thankyou, I am eternally in your debt for your help small boy" Nekozawa said to the smaller patting him on the head with a creepy smile. I'll tell you now, it was like watching a tiger approach a gazelle.

"Your welcome, I'm glad I could help...", Gabe responded a bit meeker spotting the redness of the elder's cheeks causing he himself to go red head to toe.

The caped puppet wheeler reached out a hand, "So? Will you join?..."

_ 'GABRIEL, DAD WILL BE SO PISSED'_ A voice whispered.

_'ARE YOU KIDDING ME KID? HAVEN'T YOU CAUSED YOUR FAMILY ENOUGH EMBARESSMENT ALREADY?!_' Another voice.

_'CALM DOWN AND THINK THIS THROUGH YOU IDIOT!'_ Another damned voice and Gabriel swallowed.

"Sure! Sounds fun!" Gabriel said instead.

"Excellent. Follow me, I shall lead you back to your designated classes", the president said as he put a hand on the boy's shoulder steering him in the correct direction.

"Wh-where do I go to see you again? Where does your club mee-" Gabriel began flabbergasted.

"You have much to learn Gabriel Matthews, merely find I shadow. And I shall find you."

And they were off.

Gabriel had completely forgotten the Host King who was sitting in a cold dark corner of the abandoned part of the school.

Poor, poor Tamaki Suoh.

* * *

**Anaki POV:**

I'm eating, with, him.

I'm staring into the face of the most terrible person I've ever met.

My Uncle, what the hell is going through that twisted mind of his?

What.

The.

** Hell!**

I was merely minding my business talking to Gabriel and trying to explain the host club and all the shit that had just went down in front of him when my Uncle arrived. The twins immediately appeared, sometimes it feels like one of the hosts are always watching me they started running on and on about incoming danger and how I was probably in trouble or whatever.

That's probably the first time I've ever heard them NOT talk in sink. And then I felt the tap on my shoulder and greeted by my worse enemy/only family member left.

Why god why?

...

"How is your food Anaki?" I swallowed not wanting to look him in the eyes barely glancing up from my plate of chicken alfredo.

"Good."

"I'm indeed pleased that you enjoyed it so much Anaki. I had a small talk with your school Chairman, you've met him I bet?" The bastard said with a clear snotty tone, as if saying 'I know all your secrets ANAKI'

"Sadly yes." I muttered taking a bite of my garlic bread as the a waiter walked up pouring more wine in my glass. My Uncle was being generous... Too generous and I didn't like it, he scared me the way his eyes scanned me up and down. The way he'd smile and nod pleasantly and then flick his tongue out over his "chapped" lips.

"Ah well, you see I understand you've been in some trouble lately" No shit Sherlock.

"Yeah, what of it?" I started to eat, just because I was nervous, what was he getting at?

"That angers me Anaki you're a Kygoshin, my neice, MINE. Mr. Suoh was "worried" but I'll tell you something. You won't fail me ever again do you understand?" My Uncle said sitting his fork to the side and staring in my eyes with a deep in-depth as if reaching in my chest and pulling out my very soul.

"And you won't ever refer to me as your property if you want to keep those shiny teeth of yours, do you understand?" I growled the anger inside of me and fear mixing to turn into utter chaos.

A smirk tugged on his face and he waved to a waiter to hurry over paying the bill and grabbing my arm afterwards tugging me outside in the limo. Time seemed to drag on and I could feel his eyes poring into me as we arrived at the mansion I knew what was coming. It was obvious.

Or I thought I knew what was occurring, we arrived in study which I'm now referring to as the torture chamber.

I stared at his feet scared out of my body, I'd be willing to bet that he was going to kill me. But he didn't my Uncle put both hands on my shoulders and leaned forward to where his face was close to mine,

"Look at me Anaki"

Calm, calm, he was so calm.

I lifted my head fear mirroring in my eyes, he smiled and pressed his lips to my forehead,

"Wh-what are you doing?"

A rough push to the ground and he was on top of me hands pressing my shoulders against the floors and head right above mine, he forced himself upon me kissing, grabbing, and touching.

I couldn't get him off he wouldn't let go, so I kicked and wriggled about.

"Get off! Get Off!"

He continued, hands reaching up my shirt, and other areas.

I could feel tears leaking out of my eyes and felt a scream rising up inside of me as his hand pressed against my mouth,

"Shut. Up I'll kill you"

His hand lifted from my mouth and I murmured, "Don't..."

He stopped and looked at me eyes scanning me up and down and then just like that he was no longer there. He backed away hands propped behind him on the desk he was shaking his teeth grinding,

"Get, get the fuck out... Go to your room"

I left. But I didn't go to my room.

I left the mansion to find something.

Someone I could trust.

* * *

** Authorsnote: there you go people.**

** - Lirara xox**


	6. Chapter 6: Scared

** (Got this chapter wrote while listening to Invisible by Skylar Grey)**

_**Fading Colors**_

**Chapter Six: Scared.**

* * *

** Journal of Byonin Kygoshin **

** 9/21/2001**

_ Dad did it again Journal. I hurt everywhere and feel dirty, why'd they leave me alone with him? Why? No one ever comes to save me no matter how much I scream and it HURTS._

_ ... I'm going to take a long hot bath Journal, to get this ... Feeling off of me. I'm disgusting, he's disgusting. He's a pervert, I hate HIM._

_ shower time._

* * *

_Later_

_Mom hates me. Dad hates me, they all hate me. No one even looks at me anymore, so I draw. And I can see their disdain growing even more as time passes, and it hurts. I write in this journal as if someone can hear me, as if someone's listening out there, but lets be true._

_ THERE IS NO ONE OUT THERE. YOU ARE A FIGMENT OF MY IMAGINATION JOURNAL AND YOUR NOT EVEN LISTENING ARE YOU?! I'M THIRTEEN TODAY, AND NO ONE CARES. BUT WHAT DID I EXPECT? WHAT SHOULD I EXPECT, I'M TRASH AND YOUR JUST TO BUSY TRYING TO SEEM SYMPETHETIC TO CARE AREN'T YOU JOURNAL?_

_Whatever. It doesn't even matter anymore, I don't care. And don't tell me that you do care, or that anyone else does either Journal because they don't! That's the problem. Let me prove it too you, I haven't been out of my room in three days. No one's came to check up on me, my older sister thinks I'm sulking and being a baby as usual._

_ "Grow up Byonin"_

_ "Stop being such a pussy"_

_"Oh boo-hoo cry me a river of tears and get over it"_

_ I hate my sister. HATE HER. She thinks she's so perfect, thinks she's better then everyone and me._

_ And I guess she is, but I'll never tell her that. One day she'll regret everything she's done to me, her and mom ignoring me and letting him... TOUCH ME! Oh yeah I'll fuck up their lives and they'll regret it. _

_They all cry and scream just like I am one day, they'll feel my pain._

_ I know what your thinking Journal and here is my response,_

_ "SHUT UP"_

_ This is my life and I'll do as I want. When I grow up they'll all pay. I hate them so much, I hate all of them. I HATE YOU, your not even real._

_ Goodnight, Your annoying me, I don't wanna write anymore._

_ -Byo._

* * *

** Now many years later.**

The girl with brown hair smiled over at Tamaki and shook her head, "Sempai, seriously I'm sure you were just imagining it. You know how Nekozawa-sempai is, he was probably trying to scare you"

"No Haruhi! It was more then that! He had a doll of me! A voodoo doll he's so scary!" Tamaki exclaimed as he walked the younger down the street she called home, carrying a bag of groceries in one hand.

"Tamaki-sempai... your so superstiotious!"

Haruhi said facepalming as the blonde continued on with his recalling of the great adventure through the dark halls of Ouran which the Dark Magic club ruled.

Haruhi felt a bit bad for Tamaki really because of his ignorance and stupidity, at times he could be quite smart but others... Well he was like so and it's hard to explain unless you've seen him babble on about nonsense like this in real life. When they reached Haruhi's front door what the two found was not what they expected at all.

Sitting against the door head bent forward and curled in a ball was Anaki. She sat there and you could hardly tell if she was breathing, she wore a large black hoodie and ripped blue jeans while on her feet were untied converses that looked as if she'd thrown them on and not even noticed they were untied.

Tamaki swallowed while Haruhi moved forward to get a better look,

"Anaki-kun?" The drab looking girl's head lifted up and you couldn't see her eyes which wee covered by white locks of hair. She was soaking wet the two noticed in bewilderment and shivering as if she'd been there for awhile... Waiting for Haruhi.

"A-Anaki? Are you alright daughter?" Tamaki's hand touched her shoulder but Anaki jumped flinching away from his touch.

"Don't you dare... Touch me."

Tamaki looked over at Haruhi scared out of his wits unsure of what to do.

Thankfully the Fujioka remained calm, "Anaki I need you to stand up okay? Can you do that for me... Please?"

Anaki's head fell forward to her chest and she got up slowly to her feet, the younger girl unlocked the door and led the way inside closing and locking it as the other two entered.

"I'm gonna go make some tea, Tamaki-sempai is going to sit down with you okay? Is that alright?", Haruhi asked in a soothing tone.

Anaki looked up staring at Haruhi and then glancing over at a quiet Tamaki and nodded. The two different shades of blonde sat at the table in the center of the living room quiet, so unlike the two. the silence was quickly broken as Tamaki opened his mouth trying to mimick the same tone Haruhi held so well.

"Anaki, are you okay?"

Nothing. She didn't say a word, just pulled the hood of her jacket up causing a shadow to cover her face and pulled on the strings a bit as if trying to shield herself from Tamaki.

Haruhi frowned as she passed out the3 tea cups eyeing Anaki curiously, "What happened?" She satdown across from the other two while Anaki just shook her head and bit her lip.

"No."

* * *

**Authorsnote: Hope you loved.**


	7. Chapter 7: Blinded by Sunshine

**Fading Colors**

**Chapter 7: Blinded by Sunshine**

* * *

Sunshine blinded her through the delicate red skin of her eyelids and she begrudgingly opened them. Her blood shot eyes hurt and she felt like hell the world was a swirling pool of colors before they stilled and she could see. She was sitting on cold concrete her body shivering from the cold. Everything around her was blurred and destilled she couldn't understand why she was there. Or how for that matter.

Standing up Anaki stared at the healing cuts on her wrists a vivid eternal pain ran throughout her and she knew she was gone. Her hands pulled herself to her feet and she walked, no idea where she was going or why. The last thing she remembered was Haruhi and Tamaki bits and pieces of their conversation hit her like a freight train...

* * *

**Anaki's POV**

...

"Everything I told you is the truth... My Uncle's beat me for a long time now, please... Help me" I sounded so pathetic.

"...We have to tell someone", Haruhi's voice...

"No! Y-You can't!" I had said that...

"We can't just not do anything! If we let him continue it'll get worse you know that right?!" Tamaki... He yelled at me.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything to you guys! I should've went to fucking Kyoya, he'd have just pushed me along uncaringly or even made my Uncle "disappear" that'd be much better you know?!" I shouted shaking and couldn't get ahold of the fear that was gripping me. If they told someone I'd be finished.

"Anaki we want to help you... Please don't do this! Don't shut us out!" Haruhi said franticlly seeing the blank stare sinking in my eyes.

Tamaki swallowed, "Its to late anyway Anaki"

I looked up at him my eyes widening, "Wh-what do you mean its to late?" Tamaki had the most apoligetic look on his face as he stared at the ground. His body shook and he took a step towards me his face contorted in pity. I didn't want his pity.

"I recorded what you said on my phone, I sent it to my father..."

1. Breathe.

2. Claw at your wrists.

3. Grit your teeth, bite your lip, chew your cheek. Just don't cry.

4. Turn the sadness to pain.

5. Let the pain become anger.

"Why... Would you do that without my consent! are you crazy? Or are you just fucking stupid!" I shouted grabbing his collar and Haruhi looked on staring at us both.

"I'm trying to help you!" Tamaki protested just as I let my hand fly reeling him across the face with a hard SMACK! How dare he? Think I need HIS help? He just made things worse damnit!

"You realize what is going to happen right? You told Daddy, so now he has to do an investigation! And you know what that means right? They have to tell my Uncle that their going to be watching him and while that's happening for oh... a month? My Uncle is going to beat the holy fucking shit out of my ass!" I snarled and pushed him away, he made no eye contact but I could see the realization in his eyes.

"Anaki-sempai... Please calm down, he was only trying to hel-" The damn brunette began and I felt the anger eat at me pinching and prodding my mind for a sore spot.

"Shutup Haruhi!" I turned away from the two bitter and full of the pain that was turning my insides to chaos. I made off and out the door of the apartment, and this time I was glad no one chased after me.

_**"The host club's been nothing but trouble from the start... Ditch them"**_

...

That voice murmurs quietly and I know deep down he was right. So I left my ties to the host club there, at that door. I never want to see any of them ever again. Not as long as I live.

I don't want to feel anymore pain, I don't like being left along without my family. I hate the fact that everyone's so oblivious to the obvious fact that maybe... Just maybe...

I hate them.

I do. Hate them, and wish that I could be left alone without torture, just let me die.

I walked away from the sun ridden alley and headed out into the streets. Maybe they would be nicer then a mansion, I've always loved the thought of being a streetwalker... Today's my lucky day isn't it?

* * *

** Authorsnote: I'm LATE LATE LATE. But I love you, love you, love you. Kisses-**

** Lirara xox**


	8. Chapter 8: Goodbye?

_**Fading Colors **_

**Chapter 8: Goodbye? **

* * *

I scanned the night crowd and put the drink to my mouth buying another round as I stuck my platinum visa in the man's hands. This was how it was supposed to be, me left alone and not being bothered by anyone. Just me.

The crowd of underage drinkers around me and drunk sods was what I needed. They would bump into me occasionally but that was the only contact we ever made, and that's all I wanted. I averted my eyes from looking at anyone and they didn't look at me, to them I was just another kid. Just another loser in an over-sized black hoodie and ripped up black jeans, just another pathetic emo looking kid who had no guts and was probably running around like a dumb ass.

I was stereotypical and I guess people like that, someone who doesn't rock the boat and keeps to the box and chains that hold them in societies view of them. I kept to my respectable self, not poking or prodding the fire and watched as kids danced and screamed to the music blaring out. The only reason I got into this club was because when the bouncer asked for my I.D I showed him my platinum visa. I'm sure all people see when they look at me is a loner with a bruised face and assortment of piercings and an unapproachable look.

Screw rounds, I grabbed the whole bottle of gin in the bartender's hands: it had a strong, hard taste to it but I didn't care I gulped it down. The guy stared at me he looked like he wanted to say something but didn't and I just up and walked out of the place. Who gives a fuck? As I continued on walking around the crowd of people around me I found myself to stupid to even look across the street as I walked.

Who gives a shit? So I walked to the yellow line in the middle of the street and laid down on my back. I want someone to run me over.

Do it!

I could hear people telling me to get out of the street as cars swerved around me. I merely brought the bottle to my mouth and drank it's effects making my lips twist into a large smile. I felt better then I had in years. I could feel the rumble of cars against the asphalt and the bright headlight blinded me. The car didn't see me, it was finally happening.

I'm going to die here...

Nameless and in the middle of the street, blood spattered against the black concrete.

Goodbye.

* * *

** Authorsnote: Short as hell. Do you want it to be goodbye? Tell me in the reviews. If you even want to... I don't if I like writing this anymore or if anyone else does really...**

** -Lirara xox**


	9. Chapter 9: AUTHORSNOTE

**DO NOT SKIP PLEASE :)**

**Authorsnote:**

** I'm having a sort of writers block, I have half of the chapter written but I'm contemplating something... Would you guys rather me end Anaki's story in the next few chapters and start on a different pairing or a different pairing with a different anime... Or if you like it have me continue... I'm just feeling a disconnect lately with everything. Its probably because I'm staying up late to study and constantly high on redbull to stay awake lately... But tell me what you think! **

** -Lirara xox**


	10. Chapter 10: Pretend

_** Fading Colors**_

**Chapter 10: Pretend.**

* * *

"Death is not an option for you Anaki" Kyoya's father spoke with such a straight edged voice it hurt. And I wondered, why not? How is that fair?

"I need you for my future, without you my future is not secure and I assure you I will not let that happen", he spoke again sitting next to my bed.

For some reason no one ran me over. But they did call an ambulence which said I was suffering from severe shock. My blood pressure was through the roof and I couldn't get warm no matter what happened. I fell asleep on a hospital bed after taking some pills to help me sleep a little later and when I woke up yet again a little later I was in an all white room on a bed. The room had no windows and the walls were covered in flower print wallpaper.

The same pattern as the flannel pajamas I was wearing. I didn't want to hear this, be told what I could and couldn't do so I shoved my face into my pillow and refused to look at him, as if that would stop him from talking. This guy could not take a hint... And truthfully he some what scared the living shit out of me.

"You uncle and I are advisaries, but if you marry Kyoya he will be one no more that is why-..." Blah, blah, blah. Now I see why Kyoya can't stand Tamaki, always eunning on and on about shit he doesn't care about...

If this guy found out he would really pissed at me, probably just walk out and find a way to make my life worse then it is now. I don't need that, I don't need more drama. I already have enough of that, I'm in a fucking Mental Institution! Okay so a "Recovery Program", but same difference. Its just bullshit that they force you to do to get "over" your illness. Whatever.

"Do you understand me?"

No, and frankly I don't care. But I nod anyway, and he leaves. Just like that, underwhelmingly I feel no pressure, no real threat. I would've though Kyoya would have a more dark father, but not really. He's efinately more scary then Kyoya though but in a brooding, ego: I can ruin your life way.

This is all a waste of time though, this place won't change me an I'll be back to being who I always have been when I get out. But for now I need to act the part, and be willing to get help, pretend that actually care because that's what I've always been good at. Pretending.

* * *

The questions come out slowly and positively, like their trying to get me to buy a used car. Like I have some desiese that is uncurable but she's trying to convince me otherwise. It's annoying.

"How are you?" The woman tucked a lock of brown hair behind her ear the other holding a pen in her hand as she sat at her desk in front of a clipboard. I shrugged relaxing in the blue bean bag chair, it was pretty comfortable.

"As good as one can be in a place like this I guess"

She raised an eyebrow, "Place like this?"

"You know, in treatment. Being forced to a place full of people I don't wanna be around", I had this woman hooked.

"You miss your friends, family?" She asked scribling some things down.

"No, I would rather be at home is all"

She nodded and looked up at me, "Your here because we have some strong suspicions that your suffering from depression, do you think your depressed?"

"I'm not sure... I mean I feel really sad because my family is gone... But anyone woul feel that way..." Of course I'm depressed. I just don't want your help, I don't deserve it. You should be feeding starving children instead of helping overemotional and needy kids with no life.

"Yes, it was terrible what happened-..."

Shutdown, failure to compute, goodye.

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling, I don't want to hear this. Shut up, shut up, shut up!

...

* * *

** Authorsnote: I was kinda blank and then I rushed into this. i don't wanna kill Anaki, she's really an interesting character. Hope you some what liked though I rushed it. Love you guys I trully do!**

** - Lirara xox**


End file.
